


Quarantine With Me?

by Pleb



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Dom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/F, Masturbation, Smut, Sub Emma Swan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:15:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pleb/pseuds/Pleb
Summary: Emma Swan is in university when the Covid lockdown is announced. The girl has nowhere to go once the accommodation shuts down and Regina Mills is the Teacher fortunate enough to be tasked with the job of finding the student a safe place to stay.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 67
Kudos: 408





	1. Miss Swan?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, let me know what you think of this and whether to carry it on, I’m not sure if it’s a bit of a flop hahah but it’s been in my head for a good few days

Emma slumped down in her seat, tapping a finger mindlessly against the arm in frustration. She had a vague idea as to why Miss Mills called her to her office... and an even more vague idea as to what to do about it.  
As head of the administration team it was part of Miss Mills’ job to ensure each and every student had a safe place to stay during the countries lockdown. Emma knew for a fact the teacher wouldn’t accept the blondes plan to sleep in the back of her car as a solid plan of action and she had no idea how the teacher would go about solving the issue. 

‘Emma Swan?’ The blonde was snapped out of her musings by a smooth voice and the clack of heels upon wood as the teacher wandered back to her desk.  
Emma approached the door almost tentatively - she had the head as an English teacher 3 times a week and she knew very well the stern demeanour that the woman relied upon to demand respect from her students. Peering around the door frame, the girl was pleasantly surprised to see the woman regarding her with an almost lazy smirk, leaning back in the chair and beckoning the student in.  
‘Come on in dear, I don’t bite’ she said with a feline grin, the glitter of humour prevalent in her usually cold stare. 

Emma wandered into the room and pulled the door to a close behind her, she awed at the smooth polish of the furniture on display and the deep purple velvet coverings draped languidly over the chairs scattered around the room. A very Mills-like office, Emma thought to herself, wandering over to the chair opposite the desk and throwing herself down in the soft material.  
‘Hiya Mills’ she grinned, ‘You called?’  
‘I did yes.’ The teacher smiled, sprawling forward to rest upon the oak polish of the desk. ‘I have to enquire upon the circumstances of your accommodation in regards to the situation of Covid-19.’ She queried, peering down at a thick file that Emma assumed was information regarding her.  
‘It says here that you were previously in the system...’ Regina begins, peering over her glasses to assess the blonde. ‘And with the university accommodation closing for the foreseeable future, do you have somewhere else that you’ll be able to safely isolate?’

‘Uhm- well about that-‘ Emma begins, scratching the back of her head and running a hand through her blonde locks. ‘Ugh I was thinking I could- like- you know, stay in my car?’  
Miss mills quirks an eyebrow at the girl, as though waiting for a punchline and Emma licked her lips nervously, tapping her fingers upon the arm of the chair.  
‘Surely you’re joking Miss Swan.’  
Emma blushed and shook her head.  
‘There’s nowhere else you can stay at all? A friend? No family?’  
Emma felt her neck flush and she crossed her arms defensively.  
‘I’m not asking to stay at a friends house’ she muttered, her eyes flashing in defiance. ‘I’m not a charity case.’ 

The teacher regarded her with a cool gaze for a moment, before quirking her eyebrow once more and leaning back in her chair, eyes never once leaving the green of Emma’s own stare. The teacher mirrored the closed posture of the student, crossing her arms and in doing so, pressing her chest more tightly against the fabric of her shirt.  
‘Well Miss Swan it appears we have a problem then don’t we.’  
‘It appears we do Miss Mills,’ the blonde shrugged, her eyes darting for half a second from the teachers eyes down to newly exposed cleavage.  
Emma flushed an even deeper shade of red as her eyes flicked back up to the knowing glint in the woman’s eyes. 

‘Okay I have a proposition.’ The teacher announced suddenly, crossing one leg over another and smiling across to the blonde. Emma regarded her suspiciously.  
‘I’ll fill in the paperwork to say you have a safe place to stay during this time... on one condition.’  
Emma grinned before remembering the dangers of bargaining. She leant forward on the desk herself, her tank top enhancing the shape of her biceps and drawing the attention of the brunette away from her face. It was a split second before the woman trained her eyes back upon the students, tinges of pink barely noticeable upon marble features.  
‘And what would that condition be? Miss Mills?’ Emma hummed, smirking at the fact that the woman lost her train of thought.

Regina cleared her throat, ‘The condition is, Miss Swan, that you come and stay with me in my house.’  
Emma blinked twice before even comprehending the woman’s proposition, her eyes scanning over the woman’s face for any trace of humour or malice as a clue that she was joking. There was no trace.  
‘I - uhh I said I’m not a charity case’ Emma mutters trying time sound indignant rather than nervous. She scuffed her shoes along the floor beneath her chair.  
‘I should hope not Swan,’ Regina chuckled, ‘if I were after a charity case I’d have phoned the Animal rescue. ‘I’m simply offering a student a place to stay in a time of need.’  
The kind offer was delivered with such a sweet tone, contrasting deliciously with the heated, almost predatory gaze of the teacher - Working to unsettle the blondes stomach in an almost not unpleasant way 


	2. House Tour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments on the last chapter guys really means a lot! Be sure to let me know any ideas you guys have for where this is going. I rlly appreciate all input! :) enjoy !

Emma swung the door of her old yellow beetle shut and winced at the flakes of paint that chipped off at the impact. She shrugged her backpack onto her shoulder and glanced down at the paper crumpled in her hand. Yep this was it. Regina had scrawled her address onto a scrap of paper on her desk and instructed Emma to go and collect her belongings from the dorm rooms.  
The girl glanced down at the paper and back up at the house she had parked in front of, making sure it was the right one. Jesus the woman must be sitting on a fortune, the house was more of a mansion. If being a teacher payed this well she’d have to rethink her career choices, the student mused, wandering up the garden path and gaping up at the house. Emma reached up to tap the silver door knocker hanging upon the white of the door. The knocker swung with a resounding bang and Emma heard the familiar click of heels approaching from the other side of the door. 

‘Emma, Hi’ the teacher grinned, glancing at the tattered bag swung over the girls shoulder. ‘Do you need help getting your things from the car?’ She gestured, stepping out of the door as if to head towards the bug.  
‘Oh- um no this is it.’ Emma blushed, shrugging her rucksack from her shoulder and holding it up.  
‘Oh yes, of course dear’ the teacher blinked stepping back into the house and gesturing for Emma to follow her in. Emma had long since learnt to travel light for when things got heavy, and she owned very little for that very reason.  
The two walked down a corridor into a bright open kitchen and Emma couldn’t help but marvel at the immaculate cleanliness and decor of the woman’s home, gaping at the art and plants strung throughout the house. 

Regina glanced back when she sensed the student had stopped following her, smiling gently at the girls almost gawping expression.  
Emma snapped out of her daydream and met her teachers face.  
‘No offence Miss Mills but how much do you get paid?!’ she grinned.  
‘If one acts like royalty, one should also live like royalty,’ the teacher smirked, avoiding the question and throwing a wink at the girl. Emma flushed and placed her bag upon the floor, not wanting to ruin the aesthetic of the polished marble side. 

‘Have you eaten dear?’ The teacher asked, walking across the room and peering into a new-fangled looking oven.  
‘Um, no but I don’t want to be any trouble, I already had a sandwich for lunch,’ Emma stuttered, throwing the brunette a lopsided smile and trying to avoid glancing at the woman’s body as she bent slightly to see whatever she had cooking within the oven.  
‘Don’t be daft,’ Regina chuckled, ‘if you’re living here you’re eating here too.’ She stated, ‘Don’t worry, I won’t poison you. I do like to think I’m a rather delicious cook.’  
‘You’re rather delicious alright.’ Emma muttered under her breath, letting her eyes wander over the woman stood before her.  
‘What was that darling?’ The teacher quipped, quirking an eyebrow at the blondes muttering. Shit she hadn’t meant to say that out loud.  
‘Oh- I ugh, I just said I’m sure you’re cooking will be delicious,’ Emma blushed, stumbling over her words. Miss Mills had to stop with all these pet names, Emma could barely think straight. 

‘Oh it is, Miss Swan’ the woman purred, throwing the girl another of her lazy smirks. ‘Shall I show you around?’  
‘Yeah please. And hey, seeing as we’re basically living together now, can you call me Emma?’ - because damn if it didn’t do funny things to her when the brunette would call her Miss Swan.   
Regina pondered the idea for a moment before nodding affirmative.  
‘In that case, Emma, you may call me Regina.’ The older woman drawled. She then turned on her heel and beckoned Emma to follow, as the girl gasped at the sultry way the woman pronounced her name. 

Emma grasped her bag and followed close behind, rolling the woman’s name silently across her tongue and savouring every syllable. The teacher gave her a quick tour of the downstairs rooms, from the kitchen across the hall into the living room, as well as a personal gym. There was a dining room which was apparently a whole room just for eating? Regina was especially amused at Emma’s amazement at the concept. Once the downstairs tour had come to a close, Emma gulped and felt her pulse rise at the idea of following the woman upstairs, her mind relaying numerous fantasies in which she had done a similar thing but for a very different purpose. 

The poor girl couldn’t help but ogle her teachers behind as her hips swayed up the stairs, and she was entirely pink-cheeked by the time they reached the landing.  
‘Are you alright dear?’ The teacher smirked knowingly, leaning against the bannister at the top.  
‘Oh yeah, it’s just, warm.’ Emma coughed, loosening the zip on her red leather jacket.  
Regina nodded, walked across the landing and gestured to the first door,  
‘This is the bathroom’ she stated, opening the door and revealing polished tiles and a extravagant tub and shower. Emma nodded, peering in and followed the woman past the doorway.  
‘This is my room, Regina paused, pushing open another door, her eyes dragging up Emma’s form to meet emerald orbs. Emma tried to control herself but felt warmth pool in her stomach and rise to flush her face a bright shade of crimson/ Of course her colour scheme is red, Emma grinned to herself, eyes darting around the lavish bedroom. Even the woman’s room oozed pure seduction.  
‘And this,’ Regina stopped for a final time at the door right beside her own,  
‘Is your room. I’m right next door so if you ever need anything in the night don’t hesitate to ask. 

Emma nodded and tried not to let her mind wander at the woman’s offer.

The guest peered in and felt her jaw drop, this is definitely the most luxury she’d experience in her entire life. The room was brightly lit by a wide window and the floor was covered by a thick soft carpet. In the centre of a room was a giant double bed with fluffy throws and a giant pile of pillows. 

Feeling her heart pound in her chest Emma was highly aware of the luxury of such a bedroom. Despite this, the student couldn’t help but find herself thinking that her favourite thing about the whole place, was the fact that she and Regina would be only be separated by one thin wall.


	3. ‘Blondes are more my taste’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone who keeps reading and leaving comments, every one makes my day! :) hope you enjoy! Remember to let me know what U think or If u have any ideas!!

‘Well, I’ll leave you to settle in’ Regina smiled, eyeing Emma’s small bag of possessions. ‘Be sure to ask if you need anything at all. Dinner will be ready in about an hour.’  
Emma nodded and grinned her gratitude at Regina as she kicked off her trainers.  
As soon as the woman left and pulled the door to behind her, Emma let out a massive sigh and collapsed of the soft sheets of the bed. Jesus Christ that woman would be the death of her. 

Emma had decided to have a shower before dinner and grabbed her bag from where she slung it at the end of the bed. She pulled out a tightly rolled travel towel and decided to explore the bathroom.  
It took the girl a while to figure out how to work the shower but finally she’d gotten a nice hot stream of water going, and she undressed and gratefully deposited herself in the steamy flow.  
Emma groaned in appreciation of the heavy stream and lathered up with thick foamy body wash that Regina already had in the bathroom. As she brushed her hands over her body and across her chest she tried to ignore the fact that it did anything but quell the burning in the pit of her stomach. Dregs of arousal still seeped from Emma’s every pore as a result of spending so much time in the company of the teacher that apparently had such an impact on her.  
She hurried the rest of her shower, embarrassed at the idea of the brunette thinking she was taking a while, and wondering what the student could have got up to.  
Wrapping the thin blue towel around her body, Emma looked down at her pile of clothes and cursed under her breath. There was no way she’d be able to slip into such tight jeans as damp as she was.  
Deciding that Regina would be busy cooking downstairs Emma bundled her clothes under one arm and peered around the door, deciding to make a run for her room.  
Tiptoeing across the landing, Emma held her towel tightly across her chest and glanced downstairs to make sure the coast was clear. Of course, in doing so she didn’t notice the door in front of her open and a baffled looking Regina emerging from her bedroom. 

The two women froze in their places, Reginas eyes scouring the girls body from head to toe, her eyes all but burning holes in the thin towel Emma still clung to.  
The heavy silence was suddenly broken by Emma as she cleared her throat.  
‘Hey- ugh I’m so sorry miss mills- erm Regina, I just forgot my clean clothes.’  
Reginas heated gaze met her eyes and Emma couldn’t help but notice a slight shudder run through the woman’s body as a water droplet ran down the blondes face, dropping onto her chest.  
‘Um, Regina?’  
The older woman shook her head and met the blondes eyes again, her eyes a shade darker than they’d previously been.  
‘Oh yes. Of course.’ The woman awkwardly murmured, stepping to one side to allow Emma to pass.  
Emma brushed past the woman, feeling the fabric of her shirt barely scrape by the rise of Emmas chest.  
‘Oh and dear- there are more towels in the airing cupboard.’ She coughed, seemingly recovering from the unexpected encounter. ‘Dinner, It should be ready in 10 minutes.’ Regina promised, gliding across the landing and downstairs without rising her eyes to Emma’s face even once more. 

Emma scurried into her bedroom and all but slammed the door shut behind her, leaning against the wood.  
Great she’d been in this woman’s house all but an hour and Regina probably already thought Emma was some kind of perverted exhibitionist. Frustration and embarrassment rose to her face and she felt her skin flush red for the hundredth time that day.  
Grabbing a pair of joggers and a loose band t-shirt from her bag, Emma flung on the clothes and towel dried her hair until she looked less of a drowned rat. 

It took Emma more than 10 minutes pacing around her room until she’d built courage to go and face Regina. Throwing her hair back in a damp ponytail and checking her nipples weren’t visible through her shirt, Emma checked herself out in the mirror. Not bad, she thought to her reflection. Not quite on the evil queens level, but not bad. Emma had never understood the teachers nickname until she’d been a subject of the woman’s wrath. The woman was ruthless inside a classroom and Emma had given in her fair share of lazily done assignments, earning her the full extent of Regina’a strict disciplinary conversations.  
The blondes mouth went dry at the thought of an angry, riled up Regina - she shook her head at herself. There was no way the thought of that should turn her on quite as much as it did. she told herself, trying to think of anything but. Emma hated clichés, and hot for teacher is definitely not a good look. 

Finally gaining enough courage, Emma slipped out of her bedroom and trudged downstairs, already blushing at the idea of facing Regina. Once she’d reached the kitchen, Emma had gathered herself a little and she plastered a smile over her face, not wanting to seem ungrateful.  
‘Hi Regina.’ She smiled ‘I’m sorry about, hah, earlier.’ She laughed awkwardly, running her hand through wet locks.  
‘Don’t worry about it Miss Swan.’ Regina smirked, her eyes travelling across the blondes body once again. ‘I can think of far worse things than running into a scarcely dressed, attractive young woman in my hallway.’ She teased, quipping an eyebrow.  
There’s no way Regina fucking Mills is flirting with me, Emma told herself, managing to hold eye contact with the alluring woman.  
‘Hey, I thought we agreed you call me Emma.’ The girl argued, quickly trying to change the subject to avoid her embarrassment - not to mention the growing slickness between her thighs so soon after a shower.  
‘Oh, you’re right, I’m sorry Emma.’ Regina rolled her eyes, passing Emma a tray of cutlery and 2 plates. ‘Set the table now Cupcake.’ Emma obeyed quickly, taking the things to the dining room before Regina could see the pink spreading across her cheeks. 

After they’d had their meal, Emma wondered how to act. She didn’t know whether to retire to her room and stay out of Reginas way, or whether doing so would be rude? There were no similar guidelines in her head for the strange situation she’d found herself in. Of course the cause of her distress was soon disputed by Regina asking her if she wanted to watch a film. Emma was more than happy to agree, all the more time to spend gawping at her crush. 

The choosing of a film was another matter entirely. Once the awkward small talk was over and done with during dinner, the two had found themselves growing far more comfortable around one another. This new, teasing atmosphere made choosing a film particularly hard, as it seemed as though both women had entirely different tastes and so they agreed to take turns in choosing. Regina had won the argument for today (Of course) and Emma had been pleasantly surprised by the woman’s choice - Maleficent.  
‘You know, I did think you were gonna be all boring and pick something teachery like Pride and Prejudice or something’ Emma scoffed, grinning at the indignant look on her teachers face as they both recoiled on the sofa.  
‘And what on earth is wrong with pride and prejudice?’  
‘I mean- nothing, If you’re old I guess’ Emma laughed, flinching as the woman made as though to throw a cushion across the sofa.  
‘Old...’ Regina muttered, shaking her head and pressing play on the film.  
‘I’m joking, you’re not that old.’ Emma amended, ‘you look good, anyway’ she stuttered, training her eyes on the start of the movie to avoid her teachers inquisitive smile.  
‘I’m glad you think so, Miss Swan.’ She smirked, ‘Don’t think flattery will get you anywhere though, you’re still doing all the online assignments I set.’  
‘Aw man, I didn’t think this through’ Emma smiled, ‘You’re gonna be totally strict and make me do everything aren’t you.’  
‘Oh you have no idea Miss Swan.’ Regina chuckled, side eyeing the blonde until she gulped heavily and blushed. The two of them lapsed into a comfortable silence after that and finally settled down to watch the movie. 

‘You know, I’m sure you’d understand the movie a whole lot better if you spent more time looking at the screen and less time looking at me.’ Regina teased, peering over at Emma to see the blonde avert her eyes for what must be at least the twentieth time.  
‘I understand the film just fine.’ Emma muttered defensively, cocking her head at the goings on on the screen. ‘The hot lady with horns is on an absolute mad one.’ She clarified, grinning cheekily across at Regina.  
‘You think she’s hot?’ Regina smirked  
‘Yeah course, don’t you?’ Emma spluttered, not even remembering to acknowledge the fact that straight people exist.  
‘I mean I suppose so.’ Regina squinted at Maleficent on the screen. ‘She’s not really my type.’  
‘Oh yeah, of course. I Ughh, didn’t mean to assume anything- I guess that dude isn’t bad either.’  
Regina couldn’t help but laugh richly at the blondes clumsy recovery.  
‘Don’t worry dear,’ she said, ‘I simply meant that blondes are more to my tastes.’ She purred.  
The credits rolled on the screen and Regina winked as she arose from the sofa.  
‘The films finished. Bedtime I think’ She called over her shoulder, making her way slowly up the stairs.  
Emma scrambled to turn off the TV and follow the brunette through her house, if only to see the gentle sway of the woman’s hips as she glided up the stairs and lounged against her bedroom doorway.  
‘Goodnight dear, Regina drawled, dragging her eyes over the blondes figure one more time as Emma wandered towards her own room. ‘Sweet dreams.’


	4. The indulgence of an Insomniac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this one is slightly NSFW but also quite short so sorry about that! I just thought it made things a little more spicy. Remember let me know what u think and give me ideas !

Emma locked her phone and leant over the bed to put it on charge. In hindsight it probably would’ve been a good idea to tell Regina about her raging insomnia, Emma thought, sighing to herself. She squinted across at the clock hung on the wall and managed to make out the time. 1 AM, great Emma had been laid on her phone for hours and she wasn’t even a little tired yet.  
If she were back in her own room, Emma would have already resorted satisfying the ache between her legs.  
Even the smallest interaction with Miss Mills was enough to have Emma longing for relief. After every English class she’d had to rush home to either have a cold shower or indulge in her fantasies.   
Now she’d spent nearly an entire day with the woman, her arousal had reached new heights even for her.  
Usually after Emma had cum she’d finally be able to sleep. But, as it was - being in the woman’s house, Emma couldn’t help but feel dirty and desperate when she even thought of slipping her hand down her joggers and inside her panties. Despite how tempting the idea was with Regina asleep only a room away. 

Emma shivered at the thought of the two being so close yet so far apart, she wondered how the older woman was laid, what she was wearing, was she dreaming of her?   
As the girls mind reeled, she heard a noise. Emma’s ears pricked and she froze in space as the noise came again softly through the wall. There was no way... surely not.   
Emma felt a bolt of heat shoot between her legs. She shook her head and rolled closer to the wall, face burning against the cool fabric of the pillow.   
Regina was either having a really good dream or... Emma licked her lips, her mouth suddenly very dry. She laid back against her pillow and strained to hear more of the noises muffled by the wall between them. 

If Emma all but held her breath she could hear Regina panting very very faintly, and every now and then there was an almost whimper. As Emma bit down on her lip she felt her own heart-rate increase, and tried to ignore the dramatic dampening between her legs.   
Fighting the urge to try and quell the fire burning between her thighs Emma threw one leg over a pillow, pushing herself against it to try and provide some friction between her legs.   
The blondes movements froze and her heart clenched as she heard the springs in her bed squeak. Reginas panting stopped suddenly and Emma held her breath, wincing in case she’d put the woman off. After a few moments of pure torture, Reginas heavy breathing continued and the woman seemed to be moving with renewed vigour, her panting coming faster and her mewls of pleasure graduating into very quiet, delicate moans.   
Emma bit down harder on her lip and ground her hips against the pillow wedged between her thighs. She felt less guilty for the waves of pleasure it allowed her, without actually intentionally getting off in her teachers spare room.   
Regina wasn’t helping Emma’s resolve at all, the woman’s breathing became more ragged and her gentle moans, more desperate. Emma pictured herself between the woman’s legs, Regina’s hands pulling her hair and scratching her scalp as Emma brought her closer and closer to the edge.   
The blonde couldn’t help but hump lazily against the corner of the pillow pressed against her. She listened carefully to every noise the woman uttered, imagining herself as the cause of each and every breath of pleasure. Imagining her teacher pressed up against the wall, or pinned beneath the blonde.   
Or above the blonde? Emma was suddenly struck by a new fantasy. Regina getting herself off, grinding against her own hand and looking her student in the eyes, forcing her to watch. Emma’s throat tightened at the image of Regina sultry, dark eyes looking down at Emma, dilated with pure arousal. Snapping out of her fantasy Emmas hearing worked up we Regina neared the edge. The woman’s panting got faster and more desperate and Emma bit down on her thumb the brunette let out a guttural moan, sighing in satisfaction before falling silent. 

Emma tried to calm her own breathing in case Regina was able to hear the blonde panting through the wall. She pressed her thighs together, rolling over and closing her eyes.  
The blondes mind raced with fantasies and images of her teacher, the woman’s moans still echoing in the back of Emmas mind, phantom fingers intertwined in the blondes hair and running over her body. 

Breakfast sure was going to be interesting.


	5. Choking on cornflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma tries to face Regina after the previous night, she’s not so smooth.

Emma rolled over in bed and stretched. As the girls dewy morning vision cleared, she sprung up and her eyes darted across the room. A split second of panic washed over her before remembering where she was.  
Flopping back into soft sheets in relief, Emma groaned as the memory of the previous night came flooding back, accompanied by the heat between her legs that hadn’t subsided since she’d arrived at the brunettes office the day previous. 

A sudden knock at her bedroom door startled Emma out of her morning stupor and she jolted as Regina pushed the door slightly open.  
‘Emma, do wake up dear. The morning is half gone.’ She lectured before pulling the door to.  
Emma glanced at the clock in panic, feeling rude to have slept so apparently late on her first day in the woman’s house. As she saw the clock face she couldn’t help but snort and roll her eyes. 9AM. 

After quickly washing her face and brushing her teeth Emma had finally worked up enough courage to wander downstairs to find something to eat. In doing so she found herself stepping into the kitchen to find Regina sat at the table at her laptop. Emma gawped at the teacher, glasses perched upon her nose and her lips pursed as she tapped the end of a pencil delicately against them. She was frowning gently at the screen and shaking her head.  
‘Not my work I hope.’ Emma cleared her throat, and chuckled at the woman’s exasperated expression. 

Regina’s glance darted up from the laptop screen for a split second and she smiled at the blonde before flicking her fingers across the keyboard and biting down upon her bottom lip.  
‘There‘s food in the fridge if you want to cook yourself some breakfast, or there’s cereal in the cupboard.’ She called.  
Emma swallowed her disappointment at the teachers dismissal of her presence and turned around to rummage for some cornflakes. 

Helping herself to a generous portion, Emma turned back to the older woman and hesitated, wondering where to sit.  
Regina’s eyebrow cocked as her gaze dragged from the work she was marking to the blonde stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.  
‘Well, are you going to eat stood right there or sit down?’ She chuckled warmly, gesturing to the seat across the table from her.  
Emma flushed awkwardly and stepped towards the table.  
‘Just didn’t wanna bother you.’ She muttered in defence. 

Regina slid the laptop slightly to the side so they could see one another more directly. ‘You don’t bother me.’  
The two sat in silence for a moment. 

‘Sleep well?’ Regina asked innocently, leaning forward on the table and sliding off her glasses. Emma wasn’t prepared.  
She choked on a cornflake and spluttered into her bowl of cereal at the question. Memories of last nights happenings flooded back again, and her mind couldn’t help but replay every breathy murmur and sound that came from the woman’s room.  
‘Ugh- yeah. No yeah, fine.’ She stuttered staring down into the milk in her bowl rather than meet her teachers eye. 

‘Are you quite alright dear?’ Regina queried, the humour evident in her voice.  
Emma’s eyes darted up, meeting hers for the first time since sitting down, and she searched the brown orbs. A mischievous glint seemed to sparkle behind them and the famous Mills smirk was in place.  
Emma swallowed.  
‘How did you sleep Miss Mills?’ She smiled, exaggerating the innocence of her tone and meeting the woman’s gaze boldly.  
‘I had a very pleasurable nights sleep, thank you for asking Em-ma.’ Regina smirked wider, emphasising the younger woman’s name.  
Emma watched Regina’s pink tongue dart out across her bottom lip intently before breaking the gaze, feeling her face burning.  
Wolfing down the rest of her cereal to avoid any more conversation, Emma stood to go and wash her bowl. 

‘What are your plans for today Miss Swan?’ Regina called after her, pulling her laptop closer again and scanning over another essays.  
‘Uhm I’m not sure yet’ Emma confessed, rinsing her bowl in the sink. ‘I’m going to go for a run now, but I don’t know once I get back.’  
‘You run?’ Reginas glance flicked from the laptop once more and ran over the blondes figure appreciatively  
‘Yeap’ Emma said proudly, not noticing the woman’s glance. ‘I usually work out more but the gyms are shut, obviously.’ 

‘Doing more exercise than university work I assume?’ Regina said sternly and Emma grinned at the scolding.  
‘You should come running with me’ she blurted, without meaning to.  
‘Are you trying to say I need to run Miss Swan?’ Regina gasped indignantly. She stood from her chair and walked to lean against the countertop closer to Emma.  
‘OH, no of course not-‘  
‘I mean I know I’ve let myself go in my old age but I didn’t think I was looking too bad...’ Regina muttered, looking down at her figure and running her hands across her taut stomach and over her hips.  
‘No, trust me. Miss Mills- Regina, you look good, like really so good. And you’re not old!’ Emma bit her lip, her eyes tracing the woman’s movements closely.  
‘I just thought it would be fun,’ She explained, exasperated at the idea of offending Regina.  
She definitely wasn’t going to admit that the only imagine that led to the suggestion was the idea of her teacher in workout gear, glistening with sweat. Regina in a sports bra... The image itself was enough to send Emma’s head reeling never mind the reality. 

‘Hmm, I might have to take you up on that offer actually Emma,’ Regina admitted thoughtfully. ‘I haven’t had a good workout in a long while’  
Emma tried desperately to ignore the double entendres but blushed anyway. What she wouldn’t give to help give Regina a good workout, she thought, spacing out of the conversation.  
‘Another day though,’ Regina said briskly sashaying back to the kitchen table as Emma followed the sway of her hips and tried to hide her disappointment.  
The blonde turned to leave, calling goodbye to Regina and heading towards the front door, before the woman’s voice piped up from the kitchen. 

‘Oh and Emma don’t think I was joking about making sure you do your assignments.’ Regina threatened, quirking her eyebrow again. ‘I expect you to have today’s work done by this evening and if I have to watch over you today to make sure it’s done, then I will.’ She called as Emma headed out of the kitchen for her run.  
‘Yes Miss Mills!’ Emma called jokingly as she rolled her eyes to herself.  
She could definitely think of worse things than a private tutoring session with The Regina Mills she thought to herself, chuckling as she set off on her run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I’m not sure if this story is even still relevant but I just logged in and saw a few comments asking for it to be continued so I got right to it! Let me know what you think !
> 
> Also I knOw, Regina is taking nO Prisoners she’s A pure Seductress poor Emma doesn't Stand a chance


	6. Too Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I completely forgot about this I’m sorry again but I’m getting a lot of comments to update and I feel really bad so I just tried to throw something together it’s only short and I’ll probably update it tomorrow and make it better cos it’s like 2AM but this is to tell u all I am going to carry it on!

Emma wasn’t sure how she’d ended up agreeing to sit at the dining table to start an assignment at 11 in the morning but she did have an idea that it might be something to do with the way it made her feel when Regina bossed her about. 

Emma’s blood felt hot in her veins as she sat across the table from Regina, instantly regretting having not taken a colder shower after her run.   
The blonde scowled down at the paper in front of her and glanced back up at her teacher.  
‘Emma darling, you’re glaring holes in that assignment’ Regina muttered, not taking her eyes away from the laptop screen in front of her. 

Emma instantly finds the brunette being sat so close to her a challenge. Regina has her reading glasses perched atop of her nose as she marks the work on her laptop.   
Whenever she reads something she doesn’t approve of in the writing she sneers a little and Emma has to bite down on her lip because she finds the teachers mocking expression and little noises of disapproval all a little bit too arousing.   
At one point Regina scoffs at something she’s read and Emma glances up to see a smirk on the woman’s face that makes her press her thighs hotly together. Emma swallows a lump in her throat and stands up. 

‘I’m gonna get some water, do you want some?’ Emma asks avoiding looking Regina in the eyes. The blonde clears her throat and coughs awkwardly, hyper aware of how husky her voice had just sounded. 

‘No.’ ‘Thankyou’ Reginas gaze is dragged from the laptop to the blonde for a short moment before settling back on the screen. 

Emma stands at the kitchen counter for a moment, gulping down a glass of cold water and trying unsuccessfully to avoid gaping across the room at Regina.   
She wanders back to her chair and slumps down, gazing across the table at her teacher.   
‘I’m bored now, we’ve been doing this for ages’

‘You haven’t done anything dear.’ Regina sighs, her eyes darting across the table at Emma empty paper.   
‘I know but I’m not in the mood.’ Emma mumbles, flicking her pencil between thumb and forefinger. 

‘Then what are you in the mood for Miss Swan?’ Regina sighs, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms across her chest.   
Emma gulps and feels her face blush at the images running through her head at the proposition. saliva gets stuck in her throat as she sees the teasing smirk on Reginas face as she shakes her head. 

‘You’re too easy.’ Regina chuckles.


End file.
